The invention pertains to a spirit level, comprising a base body, e.g., in the form of a hollow profile, as well as a bubble level vial, consisting of a vial body with enclosed cavity, preferably of barrel shape, the vial being secured in the base body by means of a holder, while the cavity contains a liquid with gas bubble floating therein and the vial body has end face regions running transversely to the lengthwise axis of the cavity, and wherein measures are provided in at least one end face region to intensify the contrast between the gas bubble and the liquid.
Moreover, the invention refers to a vial for a leveling instrument, such as a spirit level. Finally, the invention pertains to a holder for a vial of a leveling instrument.
Spirit levels are used to check whether an object is horizontal or vertical, there being one or more bubble vials precisely oriented to one or more measuring surfaces in the base body. The vials adjusted exactly to the measuring base of the spirit level have an air bubble, whose position is to be determined with respect to at least two markings. Therefore, a good contrast should exist between the end of the bubble and the liquid. Often this is not possible when direct light, such as artificial light or sunlight, is striking the vial.
The vial body, usually of clear glass, can be fixed in the base body of the spirit level by a holder, preferably made of plastic.
Spirit levels can consist of an elongated base body in the shape of a hollow profile, such as one made of aluminum, whose open ends can be closed by impact-absorbing caps.
A spirit level is also known in which the vial body has encircling marking rings for intensified contrast. In addition, a coloration of the end faces can be done. Such measures, however, require special process steps, which are costly and time-consuming.
DE-A-196 50 683 pertains to a manufacturing method for a spirit level with hollow profile. In order to adjust and fix vial bodies in a spirit level body with high precision, a welding is done by laser. For this, it is proposed that the vial body made of transparent and nonreflecting plastic such as PMMA be welded to a vial frame consisting of a material such as ABS, in which laser beams are converted into melting heat.
In order to make possible a definite adjustment of a vial body according to DE-A-199 11 798, the latter is arranged in a vial holder.